John Cena And Kelly Kelly:Broken Dreams
by chaingangprincess18
Summary: I hope ya like it.
1. Help me!

Broken Dream

I'm posting the old stories up but i'm rewriting so if something's not the same tell me,But I will delete them when my laptop gets fixed

LET'S GET STARTED

"Go to sleep!" Kelly's mom screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Before I come up there and knock you out!" Kelly's dad said very furious.

Kelly's POV

I had just suffered a very severe for getting on the computer? Really mom? Really dad? I just know what i'm gonna do when you lazy asses go to sleep!

End of POV

When Kelly's parents went to sleep, Kelly snuck out the window to her best friend John's knocked on the door and quickly, as if John knew she was coming, opened the door.

"Hey Kellz" John said.

Hi I stay over here everynight from now on?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah need to tell me why, I already know.

'Thanks." Kelly said.

The Next Morning

Kelly's POV

I ran home but I guess I didn't get there fast enough cause my parents beat me.

At John's House

"What are these scars?" John asked softly touching my neck.

"My parents." I moaned liking , something of there doing pays off.

John quickly let go.

I stared at him blushing for a moment then we just fell asleep.

End of POV

But before John went to bed he was thinking about her life and wanted it to stop.

So he...


	2. Adoption?

so he asked his mom and dad this

john:mom dad

mr cena:yes son

john:can we adopt kelly?

john's brother nate spit out his cereal

nate:yeah

john:dude you don't even know her that well why do you want her to be family

nate:because we will have another girl besides mom now GOSH! people these days

said nate leaving

carol:pick up this cereal

nate:no!

carol tried to run after him but john held her back

john:mom please

mr cena and carol:ok we know what she's been through yes she can

the next day they got their stuff her stuff and moved so her parents wouldn't find her

The end


	3. Related?

john and kelly broken dreams

ok guys this 1 will be super short so don't be mad

The Next Morining

kelly woke up in john's bed

kelly:john?

john:yeah

john said coming out of the bathroom with a toothbrush in his mouth

kelly:i have to go my parents are going to kill me!

john:no they aren't

he said going to the bed

john:let me explain i asked my mom and dad if we could adopt you they said yes you are my sister we moved so your parents wouldn't find us but our friends still live around we just have to watch out

kelly:...

The End


	4. Really!

john cena and kelly kelly:broken dreams

"OMG!...really?"

"yeah!" john said

"yay!" kelly said as she hugged him

"whoa ok" john said as he pushed her off

"what do you wanna do first brubby"

john laughed "go to the park?"

"sure i'm up for a little parky"

john laughed

AT THE PARK

john was pushing her on the swing

and two people came

"hello kelly" ? and ? said


	5. They're Back!

john cena and kelly kelly:broken dreams

"mom...ddad" kelly stuttered

"yes sweeeeeeetie" kelly's mom said

john's pov

it looked like kelly was going to cry so i pulled her arm and

we started running

i turned around and saw them still standing there crying?

but whatever she's my sister now

end of pov

AT HOME

"mom...dad?" they both called

"yes?"they both replied

"can we play a game?" john asked

"what you random person" said kelly

"idk" john replied

"i guess i'll play too...yeah scene it simpsons version of course" kelly said

"ok" they both said

then their brothers came out and wanted to play too

after the game it was bedtime

"kelly before i go to bed do you want your own room?" asked carol

"no thanks i'm fine in there with john" kelly replied

"bunk beds?" carol asked again

"no thanks though" kelly replied

"ok" carol said while walking a way happy

"let's hit the bed" said john

"sure ok" kelly said

THE END

how do you like ittttttt

coolio riiiiiiiight laaaaaaaaa

i'm happyyyyy happy dance happy dance

i'm sorry i'm very crazy when

HHH IS THE NEW CHAIRMAN JOHN CENA ISN'T FIRED and vince is fired YAAAAAAAAAAAA!

and awwwwwww at the same time

person who reviewed last time before i took it down doesn't have to review again here she is

kiki254 nicely done


	6. What If They Kill Me?

broken dreams help from osnapitzjenelle but i added 1 part hope ur ok with it

kelly:john i can't sleep

john:why not?

kelly:what if my parents get me? what if they try and go kill me?

john:kellz i'm sure that's not going to happen :D

kelly:but what if it does? what going to happen to our friendship find another girl to call your best friend?

john:kelly,that's not gonna happen no one can fill that slot in my heart but you whatever happens i'm right here for you

(kelly smiles)

kelly:thanks john that made me feel better

john:no problem kelly.

(they hug)

john:now that your feeling better,how bout we count how many constellations are in the sky?

kelly:sure

(they start counting)


	7. I Want You

broken dreams

THE NEXT DAY

(everyone is eating breakfast)

kelly and john:finished!

carol:whoa you guys finished fast

john sr.:yeah well i;m not surprised at john but kelly...wow

john:yeah why'd you eat so fast

kelly:so i can spend sometime with my bros

john:well you can start with me kellz

kelly:ok

(they out their dishes in the sink)

john:so what do you wanna do

kelly:i don't know

john:well let's find a game in my closet

(they went to john's room john closed and locked the door)

kelly:why lock it

john:cause i don't want anyone interupting us playing a game

kelly:o...k

john: :D

(as john was reaching for a game in his closet)

kelly:john (she said as she pulled him down and grabbed his face turning it to hers he was kinda twisted which made her laugh)

john: (turns around dramaticly) yeah

(he looked at her with a confused face as to why she was laughing)

kelly:nothing nevermind

john:come on tell me (he said closing the closet door)

kelly:nothing

john:come on you should tell me or your in for a big suprise

kelly:no

john:ok you asked for it (john starts tickling her)

kelly:stop it! stop it!

(she said laughing)  
>john:are you gonna tell me?<p>

kelly:YES! stop!

john:ok...what's up

kelly:i don't want you to be my bro

john's pov

my face changed from a smile to a frown

i was hurt hopefully she didn't mean it

or she had a good reason

end of pov

john:why not?

kelly:cause i want this more

(kelly pinned him on the bed and started making out with him)

john's pov

she got on top of me and started making out with me that's a pretty damn good reason

i started kissing back until i heard a knock at the door

end of pov

john:hurry get a game out pretend to be playing it

kelly:kay

(i opened the door and i couldn't believe what i saw)

?:JOHN! :D i'm so happy to see you!

(she hugged him)

john:what are you doing here?

THE END

cliffhangerrrrrr! :D bet your wondering who was at the door right well you'll have to wait till next chap

reveiw and poll plzzzz!

STAYY COOLL AND MAGICALLLL!

LOL I LOVE YOU BYE!


	8. I Hate You!

broken dreams

john:why are you here i broke up with you 6 months ago

kelly just stood there in shock hearing every word they said and never forgetting it until that bitch left

liz:johnny i know but you know you want this...and who's that whore right there?

she said pointing to kelly

john:she's not a whore her name's kelly and she's my sister and even if she's my sister i would rather go out with her than you

liz:john just look at her sh-

john cut her off

john:leave now and don't come back!

john raised his voice kelly remebered john telling her he never does that and when he did it was never that loud he must've really hated that girl

john walked over to me

john:are you ok?

kelly:yeah

john grabbed her face and kissed her with the most love passion fury and energy he could possibly give

they pulled away kelly was smiling at john and john was smiling at her

kelly finally got out the words she had been feeling for a long time

kelly:i love you

john:i love you too

they kissed again and enjoyed there life without any problems or consequences at all

THE END

so how'd you guys like the last chap

reveiw,poll,read

:D

STAYYY COOOOOOOOOLLLL


End file.
